Thomas's All New Animated Series - VHS
Thomas's All New Animated Series on VHS as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 is the seventeenth and final installment, inspired by , and made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Betina (Both beautiful) *Edward as Cookie (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Cookie are) *Rosie as Flips (Both cute) *Neville as LacMac (Thomas and Neville are friendly friends, just like Rayman and LacMac) *D261 as The Great Rigatoni (Both stupid enemies to Thomas and Rayman) *Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard (Both evil and mean) *Spencer as Detective Grub (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *City of Truro as No. 7 Train (Both trains) *James as The Scrapyard Manager (Both vain) *Diesel 10 as The Car Eating Monster *Mavis as The Nurse (Both cute) *Duck as The Doctor (Both Western) *Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and The Narrow Gauge Engines as The People *Max and Monty as The Orderlies *Daisy as Grub's Girlfriend Gallery: Sorcerer Thomas..png|Thomas as Rayman Sorcerer Emily..png|Emily as Betina Edward as Cookie..png|Edward as Cookie Neville as Funky Kong..png|Neville as LacMac Rosie as Tily..png|Rosie as Flips D261 as The Great Rigatoni..png|D261 as The Great Rigatoni Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard..png|Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard Spencer as The Ringmaster..png|Spencer as Detective Grub Murdoch as The Engineer..png|Murdoch as The Engineer City of Truro as No. 7 Train.jpg|City of Truro as No. 7 Train (Credit Goes To Steven37401) James feels proud..png|James as The Scrapyard Manager Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as The Car Eating Monster Duck as The Engineer..png|Duck as The Doctor Nurse Mavis..png|Mavis as The Nurse Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Fergus, Bill, Ben, and The Narrow Gauge Engines as Mushroom People and Cavepeople.png|Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Fergus, and The Narrow Gauge Engines as The People MaxMonty.jpg|Max and Monty as The Orderlies Daisy as Razorwife..png|Daisy as Grub's Girlfriend 17 Parts: *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 1 - VHS Trailers and Thomas the TV Series *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 2 - Neville Napping *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 3 - No Parking *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 4 - High Anxiety *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 5 - The Big Date *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 6 - My Fair Neville *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 7 - It's Great To Be A Hero *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 8 - Mud On Glorius Site With Archie's Trusty Friends *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 9 - Come On In, The Water's Fine! *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 10 - The Brave Locomotive And Engineer *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 11 - Movie Fright *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 12 - Everybody Love Thomas *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 13 - A Galaxy Far, Far Away... *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 14 - The Dark Side Strikes Back *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 15 - Return of the Bright Side *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 16 - The Secret Missing Episode of Thomas the TV Series *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 17 - Behind The Scenes at the Making of Thomas the TV Series and Ending Category:UbiSoftFan94